


A Critical Opportunity

by GalaxyValkyrie



Series: Securing the Future [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Come Inflation, Double Vaginal Penetration, Gangbang, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: Keith has a problem, and Kolivan has a solution that benefits them both.(Or, Keith ensures the future of the Blade of Marmora.)





	A Critical Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent, and I'm to be writing again.  
> I was hoping to do something slightly different with the Galran heat cycles as opposed to the standard heat used in general ABO fics, hopefully it all makes sense.  
> Keith is trans in this fic but I tried to keep most of the language about his genitals neutral apart from what has a part to play in this fic.  
> This is my first time writing an explicit fic in a long time so hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I changed the title to something a little more fitting. Original title was 'Proper Utilization'
> 
> Edit 2: part two added in series!

Keith realized he had a problem during a meeting for the Blade of Marmora.

Having left Voltron barely a month ago, he was getting used to the strict rules and schedule of the Blade of Marmora; however, he was starting to notice himself having more trouble focusing than he ever had before. At first he had brushed it off as being nerves from the change in situation and that wouldn’t be out of the question given the drastically different atmosphere.

But dazing out and being unable to tear his eyes away from the muscled forms of senior Blades as they relayed information at briefings or gave Keith orders was definitely not acceptable.

He had been chastised for his inattentiveness more than once already. But seated next to Kolivan as another Blade was delivering a crucial report about the Galra Empire’s movements, Keith couldn’t stop himself from sinking into the same behavior.

Keith’s eyes drifted down the Blade’s form fitting suit, imagining the muscles beneath. He had seen so many of the men around him training shirtless, dripping with sweat from exertion. There was no doubt that any of them could toss him around like a rag doll if they wanted to and Keith took a sharp breath at the thought.

His eyes strayed further downward, and he felt himself getting light-headed. In his imagination Keith pictured himself stripping the suit off the Galra man and splaying his legs for him. He would reach a hand down and spread his folds, let him know exactly what he could do-

He felt a hand grab his wrist and he quickly snapped out of it. Kolivan was fixing him with a neutral expression and Keith belated realized that he had pressed his hand in between his thighs and had been rubbing himself through his suit. His face turned bright red and he immediately turned his focus back to the meeting properly, but Kolivan didn’t release his arm.

In fact, as soon as the briefing concluded Kolivan tugged Keith out of his seat and out of the meeting room. Knowing he was in for a harsh punishment, he steeled himself as he was pulled into Kolivan’s private office. Kolivan closed the door behind them and stood behind his desk. He eyed Keith up and down before speaking.

“When were you going to tell us you are in heat?” Kolivan’s voice was even, not remotely stern, and Keith didn’t know how to react. “It is relevant within the course of our mission.”

“…in heat?” Keith repeated blankly. “What is that?”

Kolivan’s head tilted slightly. “You’re not aware?” At the look on Keith’s face, he continued, “Unlike other species, Galra only enter heat very rarely. When a fertile Galra is in the presence of a truly compatible partner and is affected enough by that presence, they will enter a heat. Their bodies will then be at their most fertile, producing more hormones and reducing thought processes to the sole thought of being bred. It won’t cease until they are either impregnated or quite a long period of time passes, generally several months.”

“Months?!” Keith interjected. The idea of his body being that desperate to produce a child to the detriment of his focus and thought process was one thing, but to deal with the effects for months….

“There are ways to suppress heat hormones temporarily, but it isn’t feasible for the entire duration of a heat. And as many Galra only experience one or two true heats in their lifetime, generally it’s decided that it’s in their best interest to do as their body is telling them.” Kolivan looked Keith directly in the eye. “Your heat is only just starting, it probably won’t be another day before it fully hits you.”

“It’s going to get worse?” Keith gritted his teeth. “So what am I supposed to do?”

Kolivan smirked at that. “I have a proposition for you, if you’re willing to hear it out.”

Keith hesitated before nodding for Kolivan to continue.

“As you know, the Blade of Marmora doesn’t have as many members as we would hope to be able to fight the Empire. Finding and recruiting battle ready defectors is all well and good, but there aren’t nearly enough to fill our ranks.

“Therefore we have started making preparations for gaining members in a different method. That is of course, raising our own children and training them from childhood to be our future members. And given your present situation, we have a unique opportunity available to us.”

“You want me to breed for the Blade of Marmora,” Keith finished for him. His mind felt blank. The idea was something he felt like he would normally be disgusted by, but somehow he isn’t. In fact, just thinking about it is making Keith’s body feel hot. Even beyond that, the idea of helping the Blade of Marmora in such an important way seems like an honor.

“Does that sound appealing to you?”

Keith doesn’t hesitate before responding with a confident, “Yes sir.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was tied with his hand pulled above his head connected to a pole far above, his feet barely brushing the ground. He was completely bare for the world to see, but he still felt like he was boiling as his heat rolled over him in waves. He was in the center of the Blade of Marmora’s training room, and Kolivan was standing in front of him holding a single strap of cloth.

“The others will enter the room after I’ve blindfolded you,” he explains, displaying the cloth for Keith to see. Keith’s mind was already too hazy, it took him a moment for his eyes to focus. “It’s a traditional Galran breeding practice when the fertile partner isn’t mated. That way you can be bred without the worry of who your partner is.”

Kolivan’s face is the last thing Keith sees before the thick cloth covers his eyes. As he feels Kolivan’s large hands tying a securing knot behind his head, he continues to explain. “It’s best to have more than one partner during a heat. Galra are capable of having many offspring in one litter, so having as much possible semen fertilizing you is practical for our case.”

With the blindfold secured, Kolivan’s hand slips down Keith’s body until it reaches his slit. “Just to make sure you’re adequately prepared.”

With only the one brush against the sensitive nub at the front, Keith groans as he feels two thick fingers thrust into his hole. Kolivan makes no pretense at attempting to pleasure Keith, and he simply spreads his fingers in an attempt to stretch his walls for the impending pounding they’ll receive.

Since that morning Keith had been dripping with slick, but with the stimulation from Kolivan’s fingers it seems to be gushing even more. Keith moaned helplessly, being unable to pull away from the intense sensation and swaying in his bonds.

It was only another moment before Kolivan pulled away. “I believe you are ready.”

Keith nodded his head enthusiastically, not trusting his voice for a reply. He heard footsteps retreating towards the entrance, the telltale whoosh of the sliding doors, and then finally what sounded nearly like a stampede as the Blade of Marmora approached him.

There’s not even a greeting as two large hands seize Keith’s hips painfully tight and pull him forward. The wide tip of a Galran cock presses against him for only a moment before slamming balls deep inside him. Keith shouts at the intrusion, not expecting such brutality right from the start. Galra dicks were so much different than the human equivalent: thicker and longer, with ridges along all sides. Keith wasn’t sure any preparation would have been enough to prepare him.

The Galra inside him set up a brisk pace, only pulling back halfway before thrusting back full force. It felt like the air was being knocked out of him. The ridges of the Galra’s dick caught on the rim of his hole with every thrust and it was equally as painful as it was pleasurable even as his slick poured out of him in an attempt to soothe the passage. Keith strained at the ropes binding his wrists, trying to get some kind of balance as he was roughly knocked about.

After a short time, the Galra shifted his grasp on Keith’s hips, tilting them upwards and forcing Keith’s feet away from the ground letting his legs dangle uselessly. The change in angle forced the fat tip of his cock against his cervix. Keith let out a pained groan. It was like he was being split open, the stinging from the ridges at his opening combined with the bruising punches against his cervix until he felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. The blindfold tied tightly around his face was quick to absorb them. The wet sound of the cock thrusting into his soaked hole and his pained whines echoed around the room.

But somehow even despite the pain… Keith was enjoying it.

Thoughts swirled through his hazy mind,

‘ _This is what I’m meant to do._ ’

‘ _My body is fulfilling its true purpose._ ’

‘ ** _Breed me._** ’

Slowly the tension left his body allowing Keith to submit to the breeding. It wasn’t that he was experiencing pain and pleasure- the pain _was_ the pleasure. The grip of fingers tightened to the point he could feel the bruises forming and he let his head roll back as he moaned.

The thrusts suddenly staggered, and he heard the Galra’s voice come out in harsh breaths. Keith’s heart soared as he realized what that meant. He weakly pulled his legs to wrap around his partner’s waist, trying to pull him in closer. Only two thrusts later, he felt the cock press in as far as the Galra could make it, his hips pressed flush to Keith’s.

And then the mind-meltingly satisfying feeling of semen spraying into him, the creamy fluid flooding his hole. He could swear he could feel it squirting through his cervix and deep into his womb. It was then that he felt himself cum, his hole rippling and tightening around the cock bathing his insides in seed.

He wasn’t even finished with the aftershocks when his first partner pulled out of him. Keith cried out in dismay as he felt the cum dripping out of him. It had to stay in! He needed it to stay deep inside him and breed him properly!

He didn’t have to wait more than a minute for the next cock to press into him. This one was wider than the first, the ridges feeling like they were tearing his opening apart and Keith loved it. He needed to be ruined.

Two cold hands strayed up his sides and Keith shivered at the change in sensation. Fingers slinked over his chest, coming to rest against his nipples. Then, they pinched them hard, twisting them mercilessly. Keith yelped and arched his back. The Galra didn’t release his nipples, lightly allowing his nails to press into them. The focus on his chest made Keith picture what they’d look like in a few months’ time. Swollen full with milk, leaking out with even the slightest pressure.

The new Blade member was thrusting more slowly than the first, but with the wider girth the ridges were grating against his walls all while he churned the mixture of slick and semen already inside. Keith could feel drool trickling down the corner of his mouth as he gasped in pleasure.

A body pressed against his back and he felt another dick pressing against his ass. The person behind him began rutting against him, using the slick that had dripped back to ease the way as he grinded dick against his back entrance.

It wasn’t too long before the second Blade was finishing inside. His semen swirled in with the previous load and he thrusted in a couple extra times to make sure it was mixed together fully. Keith tried to use his legs to prevent him from pulling out, but the man behind him pulled him back.

He heard him call over someone from the sidelines, the first time he had heard any of the Galra speak since Kolivan had left. Keith’s mind was too far gone to piece together any words.

Another body came in front of him, arms coming to wrap around his waist. Keith felt impatient as the new man refused to push into him, but then he felt a movement behind him and understood.

The Galra behind him angled him back so he could enter his hole first. He did a couple shallow thrusts to test how loose he was, and then let reached around to Keith’s front to spread him a bit more. A second thick Galra cock pressed along the first to wait at his entrance, and Keith felt a small amount of fear in the back of his mind beating back some of the haze from his heat. The cock in him currently wasn’t nearly as thick as the one he had just finished taking him, but it was still a considerable size. Combined with another cock he wasn’t sure if he could take it.

Inching forward, the cock began its penetration alongside the first. There was no pain, only pleasure. Just like earlier, the pain itself was being interpreted by his brain as only a good feeling and Keith basked in the feeling. The rim of his hole felt warm and pleasant as it stretched to accommodate its new intruder.

“Finally you let your heat take over fully. Doesn’t it feel good Keith?” A voice whispered in his ear, Keith barely able to comprehend the words. He was able to identify Kolivan as he continued to speak. “You really were made for this.”

A finger traced around his rim, and Keith realized just how _full_ he was. Nothing else could fit in even if he tried. There was no way that his hole would ever go back to its original shape and Keith was happy with that fact.

The two cocks began to thrust, each alternating in which was moving in versus pulling out. Tears poured down Keith’s cheeks as the stimulation took over his senses. He heard Kolivan whispering into his ear again, and a hand came down to rest on his belly. There was a small swelling in his abdomen that he only noticed as Kolivan rubbed it.

“You’re taking this so well. You’ll have a full litter here by the time we’re done.”

Keith whimpered and came though his hole had trouble constricting down upon the cocks forcing him open. Keith drifted in and out of consciousness for a moment, only fully coming back when he felt both cocks erupting inside him.

This time he was sure of it- the cum was pushing through his cervix and flooding into his womb just as it was meant to. He felt the swelling in his abdomen grow under Kolivan’s palm. Keith smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Many more Galra used Keith, leaving him thoroughly saturated and dripping with cum. It went on for hours until Keith couldn’t tell when one cock left him or another entered. Eventually, Kolivan called a stop to it when Keith finally looked like he was on the verge of passing out for real.

His hands were untied and he was lowered to the ground with Kolivan keeping him propped up against his chest. He stroked Keith’s swollen belly carefully and Keith could feel the semen slosh inside of him. The blindfold was finally pulled away.

Keith blinked up at Kolivan, adjusting to the bright light. All the other Blade of Marmora members had seemingly already left as Kolivan was releasing him from his binds. His head felt clearer, like his heat was already subsiding. That could only mean one thing.

Kolivan looked down at Keith fondly.

“You did so well. I’m proud.” he said softly. “Rest now.”

Keith let his eyes fall shut and snuggled his face into Kolivan’s chest as he succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any errors of any sort feel free to let me know!  
> I'd really appreciate any comments, and I've allowed anonymous commenting in case you feel uncomfortable posting comments on explicit rated fics!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to check out the newly added part two!


End file.
